


You've been hit by...

by pigalle



Series: Misfortunes of Nico di Angelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: CPR, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Heart Compressions, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, hit by lightning, injured Nico, struck by lightning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Person A is struck by lightning. Person B gives them chest compressions and mouth to mouth.</i>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been hit by...

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from [Otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131526532736/person-a-is-struck-by-lightning-person-b-gives%C2%A0)
> 
> Title is from Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. I couldn't think of a title, for some reason my brain started singin on that part. For reasons I cannot tell because of spoilers for the future, I felt it would fit really well.

It wasn’t supposed to go like that.

The training had gone perfect until Jason summoned lightning to strengthen himself (and show of to the novices, even if he wouldn’t admit that later on). Nico had been standing a little too close, and since Jason had been a bit distracted, instead of reaching him, the lightning had struck Nico.

Who’d ended up unconscious on the ground.

If one of Apollo’s powers included killer gazes, Jason would have been only stoft on the ground. When he wanted to, Will could be downright terrifying.

That hateful expression soon turned to one of concern and panic when Will saw just how little Nico was actually moving. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"I keep him from using underworldly powers and then _this_ happens instead," Jason heard Will mutter under his breath as he bent down beside the son of Hades.

"Nico?" Will said, shaking Nico's shoulders.

His voice sounded much more vulnerable than Jason had ever heard him. He was always so happy and carefree, the cheer to everyone's gloom. Seeing him this affected, it scared Jason. Especially seeing as Will was a medic. If he got this worried, it had to be bad.

“He’s not breathing, Jason, he’s not breathing!” Will said, his voice full of panic. “What do I do?”

“Will,” Jason said and crouched down beside him, “you’re the medic here, so you need to calm down and think.”

“Okay.” Jason watched him as Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. ”I can do this.”

Will took one of Nico’s bony wrists in his hand and checked for a puls. Jason could see his lips moving, probably counting the beats under his breath. He then set his hands on Nico’s chest and pressed down, starting chest compressions. After a little while he removed his hands, moving so that he could put his lips against Nico’s. Will blowed in twice, then went back to the chest compressions.

Jason first thought he was hallucinating when Nico’s body seemed to be fading. Then Will’s hand passed through Nico’s chest and Will started shaking his head.

“No no no no, Nico, c’mon, not now!”

Either Will managed to do something with his words, or the fading was only temporary, but however it was, Nico turned back solid. Will immediately continued the chest compressions with seemingly newfound strength. Jason could see how strained his face looked, like he was focusing hard not to freak out. Jason himself wasn't much better off. He sent lightning on his friend just because he didn't pay attention, how could he not feel guilty?

Jason almost didn't dare believe at first when he saw Nico's eyelids flutter weakly. Then his lips parted and he took a shaky breath. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but Nico looked hopefully at him.

After another shaky breath from Nico, Will bent down, put his lips back on Nico's and blew in twice. Nico's eyes fluttered open and blinked in disorientation.

Jason and Will simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief.

At the sound of commotion Jason looked up and saw a crowd had gathered around them. Someone - probably a child of Apollo - hurried forward and put some ambrosia in Will's hand.

Will put a hand under Nico's head and slowly fed him the ambrosia. By the time Nico had eaten everything of it he already looked better.

"I'm really, really sorry, man," Jason said when Nico had manage to sit up with Will's help.

Nico did a vague motion with his hand, like trying to say _it's okay_.

"I don't care how much you protest, I'm taking you to the infirmary now," Will said, looking straight into Nico's eyes.

Nico made a sound of protest, but Will disregarded it and stood up, pulling Nico with him. Nico then tried to stand on his own - obviously wanting to show that he was okay - but when he swayed and almost fell over Will pulled him in, putting one of his arms around his shoulder.

Jason silently followed them as Will started walking towards the infirmary. He felt guilty, and even though he knew he wasn't of any help, he felt he needed to follow in case they needed help. In reality, maybe he would be doing better with staying away. Will was probably still angry with him, and he wouldn't blame Nico if he was too.

But since no one protested, he followed them all the way to the infirmary. There, Will led Nico to a bed and forced him to lay down.

"I'm okay," Jason heard Nico say with a raspy voice. Will obviously disagreed with him.

"You were just struck by lightning, you're not okay Nico! You're staying here no matter what you think of that. I don't care if I'll have to sit and watch you every second for you to stay, you will stay."

The two of them stared intensely at each other. Jason had a feeling they were having a silent argument with each other.

After a moment Nico huffed and relaxed on the bed, Will gave a sigh that sounded relieved.

"I was worried, okay?" Will's voice was so low Jason almost didn't hear him, and he had a feeling the words wasn't meant for him.

When Nico gave Will a kiss, Jason realised it was time for him to leave. He was out the building faster than the lightning had struck Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone, but at one point in the future I will add more to this in form of a series.
> 
> In the meantime, leave comments to tell me what you think of it.


End file.
